


Of Millions Of Unsaid Things And One Thing That Got To Be Said

by WhatIsExistence



Series: Time's In Short Supply So Why Bother Wasting Any On False Truths [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Accepting Merlin, Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Coming Out, Gen, Non-Binary Author, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans female Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, trans Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsExistence/pseuds/WhatIsExistence
Summary: The afterlife scene but Douxie's actually Moxie and he's actually a she and she has something she needs to say.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: Time's In Short Supply So Why Bother Wasting Any On False Truths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895158
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Of Millions Of Unsaid Things And One Thing That Got To Be Said

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Death, afterlife, accidental misgendering, accidental deadnaming

Moxie opened her eyes. A stone ceiling loomed above her. Carefully, she sat up, reaching back to rub her head. To her surprise, it didn’t hurt. None of her did. Which was surprising, considering that the last she remembered was falling hundreds of feet to her death. She patted her body, checking herself for the injuries that she knew should be there. There was nothing. Looking around, she realized that she was in Merlin’s tower. Impossible. It had been destroyed. If she was in it after she should have died, then it could only mean…

“If this is the afterlife,” She murmured, lying down. “Then I must surely-”

“Hello there, boy.” A voice she never thought she’d hear again cut through her thoughts, causing her to bolt upright. Snapping her head in the direction of the sound, she saw-

“Master!”

Merlin was standing by the cauldron, holding an open book in one hand. He looked like nothing had changed. “You’re… You’re not dead,” Disbelieving, she said. Merlin laughed at that, closing the book and replacing it to its shelf.

“Magic may be mastery over life but I am most certainly deceased,” He chuckled. “You saw me vaporise into soot. The question really is… Why are you here?”

Moxie watched as he tinkered with his things. She slipped off of the table she was lying on, crossing the room to the stained glass window. Her head was spinning; it was all too much. Merlin was here and she was dead and millions of thoughts ranging from ‘Did Nari get away?’ to ‘I’ll never get to read that book I’ve been meaning to’ were swarming her mind like persistent bees who’d taken a liking to her jacket. One thought punched its way through the thick cloud of confusion though. With that heavy thought in mind, she turned to him.

“I see translated my grimoire, Hisirdoux,” Merlin commented. Awfully convenient of him, Moxie thought, giving her such a smooth gateway into coming out. Couldn’t even let her do that on her own.

“Actually, its Hermoxia,” She corrected with a humming-bird heart. Merlin looked up with a start

“What? What do you mean, ‘Hermoxia’?”

“I mean,” She said, pushing the past the small part of her brain that was trying desperately to slam the brakes on this conversation. “My name’s Hermoxia. Moxie, if you will. I changed it.”

“Why would you do such a thing?” Merlin questioned. She thought it was important to note that he looked more surprised than annoyed.

“Because I can’t exactly go running around with a boys name, can I?” She said, her attempt at a chuckle sounding more like a dry wheeze. She slammed a fist into her chest and coughed in an attempt to cover it up, wincing at the reminder of how flat it was. Sighing, she let her hand drop and looked up to Merlin. He was watching her with gears spinning behind his eyes.

“And why can’t you go running around with a boy’s name?” He asked slowly, looking like he was already half-sure of the answer.

“Because I’m a girl,” She shrugged, the casual action betraying the rolling panic of her emotions.

“Huh,” Merlin said. “That’s… new.”

“Not really. It’s actually old news. Just… took me a while to realize. My name’s Moxie and I’m a girl. Always have been. It just took me a while to figure that out.”

Merlin nodded and… smiled. “Some things do take centuries to put words to. The important thing is that the things that are too heavy to be left unspoken have been said."

She shook her head; she should have known he would have said something so infuriatingly wise and vague. 

"As much as I wish we could discuss this further, time is a commodity that we are in short supply of. Come, Hermoxia. We have things to discuss," Merlin said turning around to walk down the steps.

Moxie smiled and took Merlin’s turned back as an excuse to hurriedly wipe her damp eyes. There were so many things she wished she could say but at least she got the chance to say this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make this a series! I'll be writing oneshots about the wonderful characters of Arcadia and their experiences with being lgbt+. If you have any suggestions for a oneshot you want me to write, comment them down below! (No promises but I'll see if the motivation gods bless with me with the ability to write it)


End file.
